Moonkissed Arrow
by tobimadara94
Summary: Hades wants revenge on Artemis for she keeps on killing off his monsters before they can kill any more half-bloods. So he formulates a plan that includes the creation of her son w/o her knowledge and the demise of said child right before her very eyes.
1. Chapter 1  Born from the Moon

-3- Third person  
-A- Apollo POV  
-Ar- Artemis's

**Moonkissed Arrow**

**Chapter one: Born from the Moon**

-3-

"ROAAAAAAARRRGH" bellowed an extremely pissed off Lord of the Underworld. Hades, the all-powerful Lord of the Dead, just lost another monster as it was about to crush the life of another demigod. He has sought to send more demigods to their deaths since he was forced to make that pact after WWII to not sire any more children. But most of the time his plans were thwarted by, whom he now calls the she-devil, Artemis. Artemis and her hunters have continued to be a thorn in his side for too long and now Hades is plotting a way to stop her for good, or at least a century or two.

"Damn it!" cursed Hades slamming his pale hands on his throne. "Every time I find a half-blood worth killing off, that witch decides to interfere claiming it is her domain (which it is btw) and kills off my monster! If only there was a way to get to Artemis herself so I can incapacitate her for a while and actually get something done!"

Hades sat on his boney throne in the dark obsidian throne room with the dull green light giving off a sinister look so fearful it would make even the bravest wet their pants at the sight. Hades sat there for a while until one of the Furies, his tortures of the damned, flew in on her leathery and scaly wings and perched upon his throne.

"_Master_." She hissed in the most horrifying way possible. "_Would you like to hear the report today?_"

Hades just sighed. It was just another day of non-stop work. "No. What I _would_ like though is an idea that will hurt Artemis the most and actually let me kill a damn demigod!"

The fury was surprised at the tone her master was using. She hadn't seen Hades this mad since the pact was made. After a brief moment however she decided to voice her own opinion in that horrible voice of hers,

"_It's too bad that Artemis remains a maiden and won't have children. Because if she did you could hurt said children for revenge._"

Hades hmped after she finished speaking but suddenly an idea struck him and he slowly raised his head in realization. His eyes twinkled in evil malice as his plan slowly formed in his head.

"Ha-ha! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Make her lose a child in the most horrible way possible! Its brilliant!" He finished off that with an evil chuckle. "But first she obviously needs to gain a child for her to lose one."

And with that the Lord of the Dead left his throne room with and evil maniacal laughter and a stunned and bewildered Fury who was trying to comprehend what just happened. She just shrugged it off, left the report on Hades throne and flew off to finish up her daily tasks.

-3-

Hades walked around his palace with his most evil and sadistic smirk, which made even the dead cringe. He was slowly making his way to his vault of treasures, which contained all of his gems, gold, and such. But he wasn't there for those items. Oh no. He was there for something that he thought was pretty useless until now.

You see Hades recently found that he could turn a gem he wants into what he calls an "Essence Stone". By focusing his power onto any gem in his hand he can manipulate it to store any type of essence in it be it god, titan, mortal, etc.

So what Hades had in mid was that he would make an Essence Stone from a small diamond and find a pure man on the surface and take his essence and store it inside said stone. After this Hades would move to the next phase which would be setting up the trap. He will transform into a young girl of five and have two of his Cyclops minions stand in an alleyway in a town that the hunters will be passing through and they will set up an act that the two Cyclopes are trying to hurt the "young maiden" with fake, but believable, screams and all. After all, Artemis can't stand to not protect a maiden in distress.

The next step in his plan is the closing of the trap. After he is "rescued" he plays the role of a scarred innocent girl that "thanks" Artemis and her hunters and gives them a "present" in "gratitude". Hades will give the "present" to Lady Artemis herself and force her to become her Divine Form after the diamond touches her and combines the two essences. And while the mixing is occurring and after he makes sure the new child is sent to Apollo Hades will make his stealthy escape with a full smile on his face and a bounce in his step while he waits patiently for the final part of his plan. Of course he has to remove all scent of the underworld from him before hand so he will have to take a shower in the mortal world before the trap.

-3-

Hades arrived at the vault and it mysteriously opened for him (Or not so mysterious if you're a god). He walked in a little ways before stopping in front of a pile of gems the size of your index finger when curled up. He casually picked up a diamond from said pile and squeezed it in his hand while channeling some of his power into it. Soon it took on the power to hold essence and Hades pocketed the now beautifully glowing stone.

He walked out of the vault and it shut with a bang that wasn't all that loud but in the underworld caves and small spaces it might've been Zeus himself throwing his Master Bolt down here. Hades quickly walked to his black and evil looking chariot that is pulled by undead horses with mysterious blue glowing eyes and flames around their hooves. Hades hopped onto the back of the chariot and grabbed hold of the reins. With a quick "Hiya!" he sped out of the underworld with a crack upon the surface and headed over to the mortal who would satisfy the necessary requirements. If it were not for the mist then Hades would've been spotted long ago with his grand entrance. Hades sped along the road until he found the mortals home…

-3-

Hades stood next to a collapsed and dead mortal. Hades himself is not allowed to kill a mortal but that doesn't stop his minions from doing the dirty work. He held the now full essence stone in his hand and brought it up to eye level. Hades examined it for any flaws that may be in the stone or essence itself but found none. With a twisted smile and a maniacal gleam in his eyes Hades dismissed his minions and chariot and popped himself to the outskirts of a small winter town of Athens, ME where the hunters of Artemis (herself included) are soon to be appearing.

Hades walked down the streets of this town and found the perfect alleyway. He summoned up two Cyclops to wait for him in the alleyway while he washed off the underworld scent in one of the neighboring houses (he was a god so he didn't need permission). After said bath/shower Hades appeared next to the Cyclops and gave them their instructions.

-3-

The hunters of Artemis walked into the small town of Athens, ME. Lady Artemis herself in her twelve year old form and next to her is Zoe Nightshade her lieutenant and second in command. They were slowly walking down the streets of this town only stopping here for a small break and look for possible recruits. They turned into a street and immediately heard sounds of struggling and the sounds of a small girl in fright.

The hunters were quick to react and sprinted towards the alleyway and saw what appears to be two Cyclops attacked a young girl of five. They were relieved that the girl hasn't had any injuries on her and realized they arrived just in time. The poor girl was obviously scared out of her mind and was backing away from the two monstrosities and into a couple of trash cans. They two Cyclops advance on her but before they could take the step about a twenty to thirty arrows flew towards them with amazing accuracy, speed and power.

The Cyclops turned to dust and the hunters rushed to the frightened and cowering girl. Zoe checked for injuries and sighed in relief, as she found none. Artemis advance to the girl who looked like she was crying (**great actor isn't he?**) and wiped away the tears and asked, "Are you alright little girl?"

-3-

Hades wanted to barf but held it in and continued his well-played charade. "Y-Yes. T-Thank-you miss."

Artemis smiled at the "girl" but before she could say anything the girl spoke up again.

"Thank you again for saving me from those nasty thingies miss. Here I found something and wanted to give it to you as a pwesent." The girl held out her closed hands and opened them in front of Artemis. Artemis held in a slight gasp as the young girl revealed one of the most beautiful diamonds she has ever seen. To her it put the ones on Mount Olympus to shame with its small glow and perfect structure.

Hades smirked in the back of his mind at Artemis's reaction but kept up the innocent young girl expression. "Here." He said and took one of Artemis's hands and gently turned the palm towards the sky. Hades took the gem in his small hands and placed it onto Artemis's upturned hand. He removed his hand from the gem and its brightness put Apollo's sun chariot to shame as Artemis's Divine Form and the gem's bright glare combined.

"Little girl!" shouted Zoe. "Cover your eyes or else thee will be turned to ashes!"

If Zoe, Artemis or any of the hunters could see the "girl" right now they would see that instead of a frightened little girl who doesn't know what's going on, they would see a smirking, and evil looking girl who disappears into the shadows of the alleyway not even leaving footprints in the snow.

Just as the light was dimming down a ball of silver light shot out of Artemis's essence and flew towards an obnoxious, seventeen year-old looking god who is just cruising along the skies minding his own business. He suddenly stopped in mid air as he watched with great curiosity a ball of silver light drop into his sports car. The ball of light began to take shape and morphed into a baby complete with silver cloth covering him.

-A-

I look down at the baby in wonder and then I look down to see my wonderfully sweet little sister and her little band of cute girls huddled around her. I look to the baby, then to Artemis. I look at the baby's silver moonish eyes, and I remember my cute little sister's eyes. I look at the baby's auburn hair, and I look down to see my sister's auburn hair. I make lots more connections before I realize that this infant is indeed my cute little sister's child.

_But how? I would know if she broke her vow maybe it happened when…. AH never mind I'll figure it out later!_

"Well I know for certain that I won't tell her about this. At least not yet anyways. But first I'll have to drop you off somewhere safe for now. Camp is too suspicious; one of the other gods is unfathomable for my cute little sister's child. So I guess the next best thing is a mortal parent. And while I am on the way I might as well name you. Hmm. I like Enzo Griffon. Has a nice ring to it." I pressed on the gas and drove off to New York.

_And I know just the right person… Even if I don't actually know her…_

**(A/N) Well here is the first chapter! I will update when I reach at least 10 reviews commenting about the story and what I can improve on or if they just want to say they like it and when I finish the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Anyway I want to clear up some issues.  
1) Yes I did get my inspiration from Broken Bow (which is awesome btw)  
2) Enzo wont live with Apollo  
3) Artemis getting her child in a horrible way and having something that combines the essences is what I was too lazy to actually make original (but made it different enough)  
4) And… I swear on the River Styx that I will make this story as original as possible with only some slight similarities to Broken bow. (Thunder booms)**

**Happy reading!**

**Moonkissed Arrow  
Chapter 2: Snake women, Satyrs, and Skeletons, Oh my!**

-3rd-

Artemis nearly fell over after the combining of the essences (of course she doesn't know this). Zoe and the rest of the huntresses quickly ran over to their Lady as soon as she reverted back to her twelve year old form.

Shouts of "My Lady are you okay?" and other worried questions pelted Artemis until she told them that she was fine. Artemis locked her eyes on the diamond that continued to float for a few more seconds. The diamond soon fell from the air and landed on the soft white snow with a dull thud. It continued to glow for a couple more seconds until it died down. The once beautiful and sparkling gem turned from beautifully white to a dull and depressing gray as the magic left its surface.

"Who was that girl?" mumbled Zoe. "Whoever it was we must form a search party! You three find that girl and bring her back here for what she's done!" ordered Zoe as she pointed to three huntresses.

Just as the three huntresses were about to leave Artemis spoke up, "No. It is quite all right. I am fine." This seemed to calm them down a little but Artemis was sure that they didn't want the girl to get away with this.

"Let us go rest now. Come." Said Artemis as she walked out of the alley and back onto the snow covered streets.

-Apollo Vision- (**It's like tunnel vision but worse**)

I drove along the skies above New York while looking for a particular mortal's apartment. She was originally going to be the mother of my next child but since I am such a nice, sexy, and caring brother I can sacrifice that for the survival of the child of my most adorable sister.

"Ah, here we are." I said to no one in particular. I parked my sun-car right above the apartment complex since I didn't want any mortals to get burned. Father still doesn't forgive me for the last time that happened. I have been dating this particular mortal for a while now and I deemed her worthy to take care of this child.

I popped myself and the child to the front door of the mortal's apartment and knocked three times while making sure I didn't knock the door off its hinges like last time. Honestly you'd think that they would make it stronger than that. I waited for a few seconds before seeing the lovely face of the woman who I was dating.

She smiled when she saw my face. Who wouldn't right? I looked at her and gave her one of my most dazzling smiles and said, "Ah hello Sarah my dear. I have come to ask you something."

She blushed just as I expected (**Making his already giant head even bigger**). "Of course. What do you need Lord Apollo?" asked Sarah with her lovely voice. I decided right then and there to write a haiku about it later and send it to her. Then she noticed the child in my powerful arms and raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. It was quite adorable.

"Ah yes. You see one of my lovely family members doesn't know about her child and I have taken it upon myself to ensure that he has a lovely home. His name is Enzo and I guess he can take your last name if you so wish." I said this with another one of my bright smiles and was sure that would win her over. It did and I was greatly relieved, as I can't take care of a child myself. It would interfere with my godly duties too much.

"Of course I'll take him." Said Sarah as she took Enzo out of my arms and cradled him in hers. She looked fantastic with a child in her arms and I knew that I made the right choice.

"When he turns fourteen or when he is first attacked I will need you to take him to Camp Half-blood. It's a safe place for children like him and will help in training him for survival." I said this as I pulled out a card with the words _Camp Half-blood_ on it plus some directions to the camp.

Sarah nodded in confirmation and took the card with her free hand. "Ok, I can do that."

I smiled my bright smile and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before popping back out into my waiting chariot.

_Gods I am so amazing._

-3rd-

Sarah Griffon looked down at Enzo.

"Hmm… Enzo Griffon huh? That sounds lovely."

**-About thirteen years later-**

-Enzo's POV-

I woke up feeling super groggy just like I always do when waking up for school. My alarm clock buzzed annoyingly and I slapped the snooze button for an extra five minutes. Of course it didn't feel like five minutes as the stupid thing buzzed again. I have always been a night owl and would occasionally stay up all night just staring at the moon. The moon always fascinated me for some reason. Anyway I was about to fall back asleep when my mom called me to wake up and get ready for school.

I got up and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, etc. You know the normal morning routine. After that I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and headed over to the kitchen to grab my breakfast. As for breakfast well my mom makes the greatest breakfast burritos. It has almost everything in it with the exception of pancakes and the like. Anyway I grabbed one of the burritos and left with a quick "bye" and "see you after school" while my mom responded with an "Ok! Love you!".

The walk to school isn't all that interesting though. I live close by so time isn't much of an issue. As I walked into school I could hear Devon and his douche-bag friends give me mocking hoots and whistles. I guess I should explain that. You see I have been made fun of for quite a while since I am a guy but I have a lot of feminine traits. I am average height but I have some girlish curves that really aren't all that noticeable unless I take off my shirt and you look really hard or wear tight shirts. The fact that my face is very slightly girlish and my auburn hair is a little long doesn't help the fact.

However, even with all of these traits a lot of the girls (by that I mean most of them) think I am extremely cute. Though thankfully the guys think differently but some have even gone as far as to call me a transvestite. Of course I readily socked him for that one.

So what if I am slightly feminine? They could at least give me a break or two. Its not like I _wanted_ to look this way. I was just born like this. Oh well. No use crying about it.

I continued my walk to first period and spotted my best friend Samuel Greenwood. He had a small wispy goatee and a lot of acne so that must mean that he was held back a couple of grades or something. Not that I think of him any different of course. He has a bad leg disorder or something because he always limps when he walks and is permanently excused from PE. Lucky him. Though I don't really hate PE it's just that it's really boring. If it weren't for me being on the track team then I probably wouldn't even bother showing up.

After PE came math. This is one of my most horrible classes. The only upside is that the teacher is surprisingly hot. Not that we would tell her that of course.

Sam has been acting strange lately. Its like he was worried that a mob was going to come after him or something. I also thought that it was odd when he started to sniff the air like a dog tracking a scent. He also gave me worried glances when he thought I wasn't looking. I had a strange feeling too though. I felt like I should start looking around and take in assessments of my surroundings. I just shrugged that off as it was probably caused by my ADHD.

Oh yeah I forgot about that. See I have ADHD and Dyslexia. Some of the other kids think I should be in a special Ed class or something. The teachers and principle think differently thankfully.

The bell rang for third period and I headed to my worst class ever…

English.

My dyslexia made it really hard to read but for some reason my English teacher Ms. Gobble (yeah don't laugh in front of her face if you know what's good for you) likes to call on me. I swear she lives to torment me.

Oh I didn't know how right I was until she called me to come over to her class after school. I thought she was going to punish me for something I didn't do. Again. Sam looked nervous when I told him this but I could imagine why. I mean yeah she's an ugly old bat but still what could she do to me?

Anyway I walked over to her classroom after saying bye to Sam after school. I opened the door and saw Ms. Gobble waiting for me. Before I even stepped into the room however she said in a chilling voice to follow her.

I did and followed her outside. We continued to walk until we were inside the mini forest the school has for decoration. Perfect for hiding and scouting I thought to myself. Anyway when I turned around instead of finding Ms. Gobble like I thought I instead saw a snake woman thing with a short sword and about two skeleton things behind her. I wondered where the skeletons came from at first then I realized I was in incredible danger when they all ran towards me. Slithered for one.

When I look back on this I'll remember how this was the life changing point of my life. They all stopped for a second and looked at something behind me. I took a cautious glance and saw my friend Sam with a bronze dagger of some sort. I wondered where he got that dagger at first but then something registered in my brain when he threw the dagger and yelled, "Catch!"

When the dagger came near me I grabbed the hilt with acrobatics I never knew I had. When I held the dagger it felt right in my hands and I immediately ran towards the skeletons and snake woman. I apparently caught her off guards when she realized I had already stabbed her in the neck and soon exploded into a brilliant shower of dust. I wasted no time and went to work on the skeletons. I didn't know if they would actually die but when I stabbed one in the head and Spartan kicked it onto the ground it exploded too. I did the same for the other one and after they were all gone I sat down on my butt and assessed what the heck just happened.

Sam walked (erm… limped) towards me and asked, "Hey man you all right?" He reached out an arm to help me up.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for the dagger. Here" I proceeded to hand it over but Sam just shook his head and said, "Naw its cool you can have it."

"Thanks." While I look like I'm acting cool and calm I am actually freaking out right now. I mean who wouldn't after being attacked by a snake lady and a couple of skeletons? Sam must have noticed this and said, "OK lets go see your mom I'm sure she can explain all this to you easier than I can."

I nodded and we walked back to my place.

**(A/N) Bet you can't wait for the Camp part huh? Well your gonna! Muwhahahaha! Jkjk**

**Well anyways cheers to a new update. (Holds up a glass of –insert drink name here-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hi everybody! Thanks for sticking with me so far. And now I give you chapter three…**

**Moonkissed Arrow****  
Chapter 3**

**-Recap!-**

_I nodded and we walked back to my place._

**-Recap End and Enzo's POV-**

After a little while I began to feel a bit better. I wasn't as shaken up and felt a little bit calmer. Of course that completely disappeared when Sam made this big speech and really set me over the edge.

"You're a Half-blood. Half god, half mortal." Yep. Blunt and to the point. That's Sam for you. I of course added to this conversation with the universal "Ummm… what?"

Sam sighed a little. "You know all those Greek myths we talked about in class right?" I nodded in confirmation. Well I never really paid much attention to them but every once in a while they were pretty interesting. I rather liked the Artemis ones. I felt an odd connection to them.

"Well, they are real and you are a child of one of them. A Half-blood and/or Demigod if you prefer that term."

Now I don't know if I can really believe him yet. I mean this does sound far-fetched to me but also interesting. Maybe my mom will confirm it. But until then I think I'll try and keep as much sanity as possible.

I kept my mouth shut but Sam didn't seem to mind. We continued walking at the fast pace he set for us and we soon saw my apartment complex. I noticed that Sam wasn't limping all that much now. I was beginning to wonder if he faked it all along to get out of gym.

We got to the front doors of the complex and walked to the elevator. Sam pressed the correct floor button and the doors shut. The elevator slowly went up and some very bad elevator music played. For all that I have lived here I wanted to pull out that speaker badly. I didn't since me and my mom could get kicked out if that happened.

For what seemed like minutes the doors opened and we got out. Sam wasted no time in heading to my apartment. We walked in and saw my mom sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up when we walked in and gave us a smile. She saw Sam who still had a serious face on and her smile went away.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"Yes it is. He just got attacked and we need you to take us to Camp." Informed Sam.

I listened to them talk and then a light went off in my head. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What camp?"

Instead of Sam replying it was my mother. "It's a camp for Half-bloods. It teaches you to survive and fight monsters."

"Oh." Then after a while when I had accepted the fact I asked the life changing question. "So who's my father?"

I saw Sam tense at this question. My mom was also hesitant but replied with, "I don't know honey." Sam looked dumbfounded and I looked at her with shock. How can she not know?

"You see the truth is I don't know who your father is and well… You might want to sit down for this one." I did as she said and sat down on the couch. My mom took a deep breath and said, "I am not your biological mother Enzo. One of the gods came to me and gave you to me. I not nothing of your actual father or mother."

If I wasn't so shocked at what she said then I might've fainted right then and there. She wasn't my real mother? Then who was? Who is my father?

"Of course that doesn't mean that I love you any less. I just think it is time that you knew the truth." I felt a little better at that. Even if she isn't my biological mom she's still my mom.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting but we need to go. Like _now_. I don't know when the next monster attack is but I'm sure it won't be far off since he is in more danger now that he knows who he really is." Said Sam.

My mother nodded and grabbed her keys from the table. "Ok let's go. And don't worry about directions I know where to go." With that we left the apartment and headed for my mom's car.

-**Inside the car heading for CHB still Enzo's POV**-

We were about halfway there according to my mother. Sam has spent the entire time explaining to me about camp. He also said that most Half-bloods don't get this chance often so I listened intently.

Well I got a good amount soaked in. So anyone named Mr. D is a god and don't screw with him. Check. Chiron is a centaur and is the activities director. Check. And well you get the idea.

After the quick lesson and finding out that Sam was a Satyr we all fell into a comfortable silence. My mom started to slow down and parked the car in front of a large hill. And to my (not so) surprise I saw a dragon guarding Thalia's tree. Sam and I got out and walked to the top of the hill. I waved goodbye to my mother and descended down the hill towards a very large house dubbed the "Big House". I personally thought that was a little lame since you could tell it was big and that you don't need a name saying that exact same thing.

After about five minutes of walking we got to the front patio. I saw a plump man wearing purple sweats, running shoes, and sweatshirt playing a card game with a man in a wheelchair. Said wheelchair man looked up and waved us over.

"Ah hello Sam! I see you have brought the new camper. And in one piece too! Fantastic." Said Chiron. I saw Mr. D roll his eyes and mutter '_Not another one!'_

Sam puffed out his chest a little and said, "Of course!"

Chiron smiled and turned to me. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Enzo, sir. Enzo Griffon."

"Well welcome to Camp Half-blood Enzo. I do have some questions for you."

"Ok shoot."

Chiron nodded and said, "First. Do you know your godly parent yet?"

"No, sir."

"No need for the sir. Just Chiron is fine." I nodded. "Next. Do you know what this camp is for?" I nodded again and Chiron seemed pleased. "Good. Well until you are claimed we will give you many activities so that we can figure out your godly parent. Now how old are you?"

Sam tensed at that but why I didn't know so I answered, "Thirteen."

If you could ever make Chiron show shock you need to get a medal. I need one right now. He relaxed a little but still seemed a little tense.

"Well that is certainly not good." Said Chiron.

"Why is it not good?"

Chiron looked like he was going into story mode. He told me the quick version of Percy Jackson's adventures and the promise the gods made. The promise was made only a year ago and already broken. Chiron mutter to himself that Percy won't be a happy camper (haha get it?).

I felt like a reject. After the situation with Chiron and figuring out the promise I felt left out. Sam led me to the Hermes cabin. He said that before it was extremely crowded. But now it looked like I won't be too cramped. When we got there I was greeted by a mischievous looking pair. Twins no doubt.

"Hello. My name is Travis."

"And my name is Conner."

They said this as soon as they saw me walk over to them along with the same bow. Obviously rehearsed.

"We here at Hermes cabin, give you a warm welcome and to mind your pockets. We are well known for being thieves." Said Travis. I swear their eyes twinkled.

"Thanks. I'm Enzo and new here."

"Hello Enzo and don't worry about hospitality after all Hermes is the god of travelers." Said Conner.

After a couple more words exchanged I walked into Cabin eleven and put my toiletries and sleeping bag down onto an open space. After getting situated I decided to look at my schedule.

_7:00am – Wake up and get ready  
8:00am – Breakfast  
9:00am – Sword training  
10:30am – Break  
10:45am – Ancient Greek  
12:00pm – Lunch  
1:00pm – Archery  
2:30pm – Monster Tactics  
4:00pm to the rest of the day is free period. Which means do whatever activity I wanted or play games with other campers._

Chiron said that since I got here a little past lunchtime I should have free period for the rest of today and only today unless he tells me otherwise. But after I get my godly cabin my schedule will be arranged to theirs. I looked through the paper that he gave me, which gives a list of all activities and where to find them. Not many interested except archery.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try right?" I thought out loud. I got up from my spot and headed to the archery range. Wherever that is…

After looking for about 10 minutes I finally spotted what looked like an archery range. I saw a couple of kids already there. They looked alike so I thought they were all half brother and sister. They were probably from the Apollo cabin if my knowledge is right.

When I got there I looked around for a bow and arrows and spotted some in a few racks behind the Apollo kids. I took one down and grabbed a quiver of arrows right under it and headed to an empty lane. I finally found one and put the quiver on the holder for it. I tested the bow on both hands to see which feels better. I stuck with holding the bow with my left hand.

I looked over at one of the Apollo kids and mimicked his stance. I saw the way he pulled the bow back and all the steps necessary to fire correctly. After getting all that done I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and knocked it on the bowstring. I went through the steps slowly and brought the arrow back. I aimed at the target and began to feel a little bit different. Not bad different but the kind of difference that feels good. I released the arrow and watched it fly towards the target and hit it just outside the bulls-eye.

I looked at the target in amazement. It was my first time even picking up a bow and I already was hitting close to the target. Probably just beginner's luck though. I knocked another arrow and did the same steps as before. I could feel the rush again and this time grabbed hold of it much more firmly. I released the second arrow and watched as it hit dead center. I could feel stares being directed at me and looked to my sides and saw the Apollo kids look at me in shock.

_Great. MORE shock._

"What?" I asked.

"How are you hitting the target dead center? It took me about a year and a half to get that far." Said an Apollo camper with a disbelieving look at me.

"Uh… I don't know." This was my intelligent response to his question.

Before the other kid could reply someone else walked over here and said, "Ah don't bug him Brad. Hello, my name is Will Solace (sp?) and who are you?" He gave me a very bright smile that looked like he bleached his teeth.

"My name is Enzo Griffon and I just got here." At least this was an actual intelligent reply.

Will nodded and asked me if I knew my godly parent. I gave him a simple no and he looked at me critically.

"Well, you don't look like an Apollo camper that's for sure. Maybe after practice we can go see Chiron and give him archery as your specialty." Said Will after looking me with a thinking pose on.

"Sure." And with that Will taught me the basics of archery and soon I was hitting the target pretty well if I might say so. Will said that soon he would try and move me up to the harder classes when we visit Chiron.

-**After archery and at the Big House**-

"And I think he should be moved up to some of the harder classes." Finished Will. He was currently speaking to Chiron and was telling him at how good I was at archery. I could see the cogs in Chiron's head turning with what Will said.

Before Chiron could say anything. _Man that happens to people a lot around here._ A small girl of about twelve came walking towards us. She had the same hair and eyes as me and walked swiftly and with power. She stopped in front of Chiron and to my surprise Chiron bowed his head.

"Lady Artemis. What brings you here?" asked Chiron.

"Me and my huntresses are here for a small break. We will be here for about two weeks and we will go through the customary Capture-the-flag game this Friday of course."

"Well it is an honor to have you here. Just please don't burn anything down this time."

Artemis's eyes had some slight amusement in them. "Of course Chiron."

Well Friday was only two days away. Cool it's going to be my first Capture-the-flag game here at camp. I noticed Chiron look at me and then at Artemis. I swear he almost did a double take but he did widen his eyes in surprise. Why? I have no idea of course. I mentally sighed. I never seem to have an idea about things like that.

**(A/N) AAAAnd… Done! And sorry if my attempt at emotion sucked. I am not very good at that. Now I bet you can't wait for the capture-the-flag game can you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Well since Aethers Chosen asked so nicely I decided to update soon. And I do wholeheartedly agree… Chiron is a smart cookie though how a cookie is smart is beyond me… Anywayz here ya go.**

**Moonkissed Arrow  
Chapter four**

**-Enzo's POV-  
**Well after that little deal with Artemis I talked with Chiron some more and he said that for now I will have the Apollo cabin schedule. I'll still sleep in the Hermes Cabin though since I still haven't been claimed.

Well the next day rolled around and I got up at the appointed time. After getting my morning rituals done I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for my clothes. _Ah Hades. Only have my tight clothes with me that are actually clean. Maybe people won't notice? Well gotta give it a shot anyway._

I headed down to the breakfast pavilion. I saw everybody already seated at their respected tables. Though the Ares kids are being a bit too rowdy for the morning. The huntresses, at least I think they are the huntresses I mean they are nothing but girls, seemed perfectly fine for the morning and were talking away and having a good time.

I walked into the pavilion just a little bit late but could already feel a couple of people look my way. I walked over to table 11 and had to pass the Ares table on the way. And one of the sons of Ares decided to be an asshole.

"Hey! Who's the new chick?" He yelled this with perfect mockery and mocking laughter. That's probably a trait that comes naturally to him.

I could hear a few more fits of laughter from the table and some from the other tables. Excluding the Apollo one, which is probably because of Will. Or they aren't incredibility rude. I found my seat, grabbed my plate, and put up the important sacrifice to your godly parent. Or in my case to all of the gods until I get claimed.

After I sat back down everything went back to normal. Or as normal as a pavilion full of ADHD kids with dyslexia. I finished up my breakfast, which included scrambled eggs, bacon, buttery toast, sausage and some milk for a drink. Yep, it has been a proven fact that all half-bloods will never be lactose intolerant no matter who their mortal parent is.

Anyway, just as I finished up my meal I looked up to find Artemis staring at me. It felt a little uncomfterable being stared at by a goddess I can tell you that. She didn't look menacing though, just curious. I wondered about that before brushing it off as because I'm new here.

After all that jazz we went through our day just like normal. With the few exceptions when the huntresses and a couple of campers got into arguments. The Aphrodite cabin was being really aggressive to them. Usually they didn't do much and were pretty passive most of the time. But when they got wind of the huntresses coming to camp they were willing to kill them now.

It finally came down to free time today. The Apollo cabin decided to take a break and get themselves well rested for tomorrow's game. I decided to get myself some extra practice at the archery range. Though Will said that I don't need it and should just catch up on some sleep. I decided against it. I knew they were just being lazy and wanted an excuse.

I walked down to the archery range and saw some of the huntresses there also shooting their bows. I ignored them and went to the bow racks. I grabbed one of the advanced bows and some arrows and walked over to one of the lanes. There was one lane between me and one of the girls. She had black spiky hair, punk clothes, electric blue eyes, and a silver circlet on her head. After looking at her for the time necessary to get that very low level of detail I looked back at my target. Seventy meters ahead was a dummy with a couple of target circles. One on the head, one on the heart.

I went through the normal shooting stance and pulled back the bow with the knocked arrow. I took aim at the target. I decided to go with the heart for this one. I released the arrow and watched it fly towards the bull's-eye and strike dead center. I bet your wondering where the rush was the first time right? Well during the lessons before free time Will taught me how to shoot properly. I didn't do as well without the rush but I did much better than any of the other kids. Now I can hit the bull's-eye without using the odd rush.

I knocked another arrow and pulled it back. I aimed where I just hit and released the tensed-up string. After the familiar _twang_ I looked at the bull's-eye again and saw the previous, now split, arrow. _Cool. A Robin Hood._ I thought. I repeated this many times in a row and when I was finished (meaning destroying every arrow while leaving one intact) I turned around to put my bow and now empty quiver back and saw many, _many_ angry hunter-girls looking at me like I just smacked them.

"What?" I asked. The punk girl said something before any of the others.

"How can you shoot like that? The only people who can beat us at archery are Lady Artemis and Apollo."

"Umm. I don't know. Will said that I'm just a natural at archery."

The punk girl looked me up and down before finally resting on my face. I saw her stare at me for a while and resisted the _incredibly_ strong urge to say 'Like what you see?' But I thankfully made it since that probably would've gotten me killed. I saw her linger on my face before she promptly fainted. Face forwards I might add. Why I didn't know but she obviously fainted when she was still standing up since she had a glazed over look while staring at me.

One of the huntresses grabbed her before she could hit the ground and screamed at me, "WHAT IN _HADES_ DID YOU DO?"

I backed up from the now erupting volcano girl with my hands raised up and said, "Whoa. Whoa. I didn't do a thing. She fainted on her own."

She didn't believe me and continued to yell at me, "Obviously you _did_ because she was looking at _you_ when she fainted!" She was glowing silver as she yelled. All the other girls were starting to also and I soon found myself facing a lot of angry, silvery glow sticks with bows pointed at me

"I didn't!" I was yelling at her too. Honestly, why couldn't she just accept the fact? "What would've possibly been my motive for such a thing!"

"I don't know but we still can't trust you!" she yelled back. We were having a yelling war to see who can yell the loudest and thus argue the best.

"I'm not asking you to trust me! I'm asking you to believe me!" I shot back at her. Her eyebrow twitched. Before she could yell at me anymore Chiron appeared out of nowhere and said,

"Ok enough you guys! Girls please leave and take Thalia to the infirmary. Enzo stay here for a moment." The girls grumbled and left. Their silver sheen left, but very slowly.

After the girls left Chiron turn to me and asked, "What happened?"

I explained it to him. The target shooting, robin hoods, etc. He seemed to think for a moment before replying, "Well don't take it too hard they just aren't used to being beaten by anyone. Especially a boy. Though why Thalia fainted I know not." He seemed to not exactly agree with his last statement but showed no more signs.

"Well, take a break for the rest of the day. Dinner starts in about an hour so have fun." Said Chiron with a smile. He turned and galloped off to the Big House, which is also where the infirmary was.

I sighed and just wondered what I was going to do for the rest of the day.

-**Fast forward to the beginning of Capture-the-Flag**-

The Athena Cabin finished up the plan and made sure each of us knew the plan. The plan was that they would keep the best defenders around the flag, since the huntresses always managed to get past our previous guards. The Ares kids were to run out head first into battle, they liked this, and basically create distractions. Then the Apollo Cabin was to hide in trees and shoot at any hunter that exposes themselves. Then there were the runners. Anyone who was fast was part of this group, me included, our job is to run through the trees when the Ares kids created the distractions and make our way to the flag. And… well I didn't pay much attention to it since it included the jobs of the other groups. I was just suppose to know mine.

My group was mostly made of Hermes kids. They were fast since their parent was the god of travelers and thieves. Some were shocked that I was in this group but just shrugged it off. We were chatting away in each of our separate teams until a conch horn sounded the start of the game. We stayed silent until we could hear the sound of the Ares kids shouting and creating havoc.

Once that started we waited about three minutes and started sprinting into the trees. We soon started to dodge trees, rocks and the like. We actually had luck on our side since we didn't run into any huntresses. One of my teammates quietly said stop and we did. We looked over a bush and saw the flag. It was lazily guarded; I guess the huntresses thought this would be easy this time again. We snuck around to behind the guards and flag. Travis, yes Travis and Conner were my teammates since they worked best together, went into full thief mode. He quietly and quickly made his way over to the flag and took it without the guards even knowing. He made his way back to us.

Once he was with us we took off and while we were running he gave me the flag and gave me a wink.

"Here. The flag turns to the banner of the Half-bloods godly parent. It's kinda like a cheap way of getting claimed. Besides you need it more than us." After about three seconds he said again, "Ok scratch that. Give us some credit too and we can enjoy it over some smuggled Dr. Pepper."

I quietly laughed, we were in enemy territory, and took the flag. "Thanks man I owe you one." Both Travis and Conner gave me a mischievous smirk.

We darted towards the creek that borders the two halves. A lot of cheers greeted us as we crossed the boundary and landed on our side. We finally won a game against the Huntresses!

I held the banner up into the air and it glowed a bright flash…

Everyone gasped at the banner that I held up. When I looked up it was the exact same banner that we stole from the huntresses. I shook the flag.

"What the Hades. Its broke."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and saw Chiron with Lady Artemis next to him. He straightened his human back part and said with a loud and clear voice,

"Here is Enzo Griffon son of the virgin goddess Artemis, goddess of the hunt and childbirth. May he have a long life." Chiron looked at me and I instantly knew that he knew from the start. He just wanted confirmation. I looked over at my 'mother' and she just stared at me with huge eyes not even trying to cover up her shock.

Artemis fainted; that has happened way too much around me lately, and it was the first time in history that someone saw a goddess faint. Long may it be recorded.

**(A/N) Well that took a little while longer than I would've liked. I just couldn't get myself to stop being lazy. Oh well. And this is NOT the end btw. Just wait for the next chapter.**


	5. I'm sorry I guess

**Please read this as it is very important. **

**Hello there. This is tobimadara94 as you should know and I need to say a few things...**

**This story needs to be rewritten. Before you jump the gun and say "Oh is it because it is similar to BB?" I'll say right now that is a big fat, bubbly no.**

**You see after many many months of inactivity, due to us gods being forgetful at times, I have realized that one cannot simply wing a story such as this. I have been doing this for the past chapters and I am currently stumped on what I can do, or rather should do.**

**Authors can only do so many things in fanfiction w/o being called a copycat to some other author. So there I was sitting at home thinking of what I could do and came to the conclusion that to make my new plan work I need to completely rewrite this story. I might keep a few things like names and some other things but otherwise the story will be completely new. Unless I of course come up with something better.**

**Also along with these new changes I have decided to actually pour out my heart and put some effort into the new story. This will make longer chapters, use of similes and metaphors, better descriptions, an actual plot, etc etc.**

**I also want to say that a story about a daughter/son of Artemis has a very limited idea range to start out from. I personally hate the idea about Artemis breaking her vows. From what I have read in the many many stories out there is that there are maybe two known ways a halfblood can be conceived (from what I have read of course). This would be:**

**Sex.**

**Mixture of life-force/some other energy type thing.**

**I hate option one in Artemis stories so I have to go with option two. I will try to keep it as far from Xed's as possible but like I said before there is a very limited range of ideas to go by in these stories. This is of course why there are a lot of unfinished or terrible stories. Not saying mine is better since that is up to you to decide but I hope you see my point.**

**The story will continue to stay up here until I have finished, from scratch, creating the new chapters that will replace the old ones. I will replace them all at one time, change the title a bit but only adding a small extra part, and replace the summary with something more fitting to the new story once ready.**

**Don't worry about any more A/Ns as "chapters" in the future. I personally hate these things, and you're probably ticked at me a little bit for it to, but this is absolutely necessary in order to inform you all. This will be deleted once I am finished and, hopefully, it will never happen again.**

**PM Theia 47 this as a link or just say that there is a response in here that needs to be read in this story I'd do it myself but I'm busy with writing... or typing.**

*************Below is for Theia 47 but you can read it if you want I really don't care*************

**Theia 47 you reviewed the story and have basically, but not officially, issued me a challenge. I take these _somewhat_,but usually not at all, seriously. I will make this a creative story just for you but before I do that I would like to point out some things that I pointed out in the PM but I'll be politer this time and I want anyone else reading this to understand:**

**I know Hades is OOC since I made him that way. Shocking right? Thalia and Zeus would be impressed with that level of shocking I'm sure of it. And this is fanfiction so it is OK for any character to be OOC in a story.**

**I do not know this Brock person I'm sorry. If you're talking about that Pokemon character I can maybe go on all night about him (actually maybe 30 minutes...). But I kid I kid. I can easily put context clues together and figure out who Brock is.**

**Plots and ideas are pretty much the same thing and as for your accusation about copying them I would like you to please read further above in the A/N and find out what I have repeated twice and stressed.**

**Level of grammar understanding can't really be an accusation right? I do whatever Word and LibreOffice tells me to... bow to the great ones *bows*.**

**I understand you have great affection for Xed/Brock I applaud you for sticking up for him I really do. You do more for him as a friend than I would do for mine if I saw someone who I thought was ripping off of him. Don't take me as a rude person if my previous points seem rude to you. My sarcasm tends to be thought of as rudeness online as we cannot stretch the words out properly like we do in real life.**

**I find that insulting me was uncalled for and is blatant disrespect that no-one deserves. I admit I insulted you back as a response and I am man enough to admit that to everybody reading this. I am sorry for that. I had an annoying and horrible day that day so please excuse me for that even though it is close to eight months late...**

**I hope we can work something out like I did with ****Shrrgnien****. ****Maybe give me things on what not to write and I will try to avoid using them to the best of my ability. Excluding of course the energy creation part. After all I need some sort of ground work right?**

**Thats all and have a nice day.**

** ~tobimadara94**


End file.
